Ed hot Spring night
by suger-snake
Summary: Ed sits in the hot spring thinking about what has happend to him lately and finds the one thing he he has benn thinking about right ther with him [EdxEnvy]


(This is my first fic and it took forever sorry for any spelling grammar and any other mistakes I make but please read the whole thing you will like it it has been changed a lot form the first story then I found out I had done it in present tens and had to fix it hope you think its ok its only my first)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat in the hot springs thinking about his last encounter with Envy, "how the hell" he though to him self in deep thought of how he just let Envy get away with what he did to him, and yet again regretting how much he wanted to see him again. Ed slipped under the water and closes his eyes not knowing Envy had been looking down at him form the falls. Envy had been their for quite some time looking at his prize. "Ed.." Envy looked down at Ed and watched him as he came up and flip his wet hair back out of his face, and sat back down on the rocky ledge. Ed opened his eyes and looked up at the falls seeing a flash of black dart away to the waters edge behind him. Ed looked at the water trying to make out the fuzzy reflection of himself.

"Envy"

Ed sat motionless until Envy bounded on to his hands and flipped over his head landing on Ed's lap straddling his legs, making Ed jumped a little to the new weight on him. Envy moved closer to him reaching between them heading for Ed. Ed grabbed Envy's hand halting him from doing any thing to him, then pulled Envy's arm away and up over his head.

"Ed?"

Envy looked at Ed, his eyes drew smaller looking in to Ed's.

"Ed I know you have been waiting for me"

"I have"

Ed grabed Envy's other hand and pulled it up too, pushing envy forward and away from him.

"Chibi-chan what are you doing"

"Not this time"

Ed stood and looked at Envy releasing his arms. Ed took his arms up to Envy's neck, Ed felt his almost feminine body pulling him forward into a soft kiss on the lips. Envy leaned forward to saver Ed's kiss wile trying to set Ed back on the ledge but Ed refused to sit and walked forward to Envy making them almost fall over back in the warm water. Envy braking the kiss between them looked at Ed who still had is eyes shut. Envy glard and grabed Ed by the hands and shoving him down on to the rock. Envy looked at ed.

"Don't even think about it"

"Envy I won't let you"

Envy pushed Ed back up on the rock restraining him up agents the rock. Envy grabbed his hands and pined them behind Ed's head griping his hands together. Envy glared at Ed making him squirm under him trying to get away.

"Envy no"

Envy forced Ed in to a rough kiss and straddled his legs over Ed's. Envy released one of his hands off of Ed's and took it down to Ed's hip, then up to Ed's back sliding it up his spine. Ed felt his hand and a quick shiver ran up his spine to fell Envy's hand. Envy broke the kiss to breath for a bit and, growled in to Ed's ear. "Ah… Ed… dose that fells good"

Envy closed his eyes and pulled Ed down forcing him in to a kiss once more that made Ed shiver and blush. Ed broke the kiss and pushed Envy away making him fall back over a rock, Envy grabbed Ed by his sides and stopped himself form falling. The two of them now stood up with Envy holding Ed to up to him self. Envy wrapped his arms around him and sat him back on the ledge stepping forward and straddled Ed again kissing him, Envy griped on Ed's back as he felt Ed's tongue sweep across his top lip. Ed once again grabbed his hips and pulled Envy onto him. Ed felt Envy shift to bring him self down and released the kiss and put his head on Ed's shoulder that made Ed squirm more. Feeling Ed's warmth he closed his eyes and grabbed Ed's neck with one hand and kissed the other side, sucking hard on it lapping it with his tongue. Ed twitched at the soft feeling of Envy's tongue on the neck and let out a small moan and pulled Envy closer to him. Envy heard him and took one of his arms to Ed's legs and ran it down to his knee and back up to his hip, then up around to his back. Envy parted form Ed's neck and kissed him on the lips again as Ed took his arms around to Envy's neck pulled him in to the kiss. Envy put his arms on Ed's back caressing his light skin and Ed's long hair flowed with the water between Envy's fingers. Ed opened his mouth a little to tell Envy he could slip in his tongue. Envy kissed deeper and slipped his tongue in to Ed's mouth cursing his lips in his teeth and his body in his arms. Ed leaned forward in to him presenting his slick tongue to Envy. Envy brunched his tongue on Ed's and on the moist top of his mouth. Envy moved his hands down to Ed's pant line and tugged at his shorts slipping a finger under the line of them. Ed opening his eyes and squirmed trying to free himself thinking " he's being serious again" Envy slipped the rest of his four fingers in to Ed's pants. Sliding his shorts down only and inch and placed his hand on Ed's more bare sides. Ed looked at him and closed his eyes and pulled more onto Envy to tell him "yes its ok" and Envy got it right off. Ed could feel him self getting hotter and blushed with deep passion as he leaned in to kiss, Envy accepted knowing that Ed had finally given in, Ed's shorts had now become more uncomfortable, moaned with a silent deep growl to it, as Envy tugged harder at Ed's pants sliding them more them half way more than he had before. Ed grabbed Envy's hand and kept pushing it down. Envy stopped and let go pushing Ed's kiss away

"chibi-chan you'll never get any where by being pushy"

blink "sorry"

and kissed Ed again deciding to not make him wait any longer being as hyper an willing as he was. Ed felt his pants slid down to his legs and moaned to be free of the presser of his lose but now to tight shorts he could now feel the warm water brushing over his now completely bare body "ahhhh…" he gave a moan on the kiss of Envy. Envy grabbed Ed's hand at put it on his hip. Ed quickly took notice and slipped his entire hand in to the seam of envy's black pants. He felt Ed's metal arm slip through the back of his pants removing them. Ed moaned to the felling of envy's hands roaming between his legs. Moaning with no control of himself broke the kiss and breathed deeply. Ed breathed faster as he felt Envy graze him and fell him more garbing onto him. Ed not able to control him self grabbed Envy at the hips and pulled himself fast on to Envy's hips wrapping his legs around him being forced in to a kiss that is fastly broken by Ed with a high moan to fell Envy's bare body up agents his. It made Envy glare and smile widely to Ed.

"ahh chibi…"

Ed moaned out to Envy, Envy sat him back down and kissed Ed as he touched him to say "I want you to." And kissed him, Envy lowered him self and pushed softly in to Ed suppressing the moan in his throat urging to escape with a loud, long, soft, blast in the sheer pleaser of the felling of Ed surrounding him, as he pushed farther. Ed moaned sharply to fell Envy push in to him. Envy ripped in to Ed's back with his finger drawing a bit of blood in to the water to make Ed stop. Ed felt the sensation Envy was all around him touching every part of his body in an out. Ed broke the kiss with a moan of pain and pleaser, as Envy pulled to go in again. Smiling with a tweaked smile to Ed, and let the moan he had been suppressing escape little. Envy not being able to stand it any more let out a shriek to fell Ed's body in unison with him "…. Ah ah…" stopped and tried hard to suppress him self but it was no use and let it out as Ed did to try to cover his pleaser form Ed's ears, and pulled him self in and out. Ed kissed Envy stomach making him claw deeper into Ed's back at any touch. Envy pulled him up with his arms and went in, making Ed moan deeply with pleaser. Ed being so overdrawn with pleaser wrenched on Envy's back and tightened his eyes closed with every motion of there body's, Ed swelled to the point he could not stand it, and moaned in to the night sky echoing in through the springs as well as through them. Envy cracked and went high over the edge and in to Ed reaching the climax of his being, thinking he could not go any more then this and arched his back to the great release in the presser on his abdomen, it flowed out of him and back in to Ed, making Ed moan with extreme pleaser to feel this new presents come from Envy. Ed at the peak of Envy let a moan and shot out on to Envy's bare skin Ed reached his high and sunk on to Envy with the great plusher of his own climax. Ed grabbed Envy tight and hugged him roughly. As Ed and Envy had been and gone Envy withdrew and kissed Ed again with uncaring passion for him.

"ooo…. Chibi-chan…"

He rested him self on Envy, Envy looked down at him.

"Envy….I love you"

Envy looked at Ed and glared at him getting up and pushed Ed back down into the water and got out walking away in to the dark night air, living ed in the water. Ed looking back at Envy as Envy said back to him

" I hate you …Ed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it please rate it, it is my first


End file.
